La Jalousie Brille Sous Les Etoiles
by Mlle Elea
Summary: Petite crise de jalousie envers ce pauvre Ron. Résultat du défi n 2 des VPB Vieilles Plumes Branlantes


_Un autre défi...avec notre nouveau nom sortis tout droit de l'esprit déjanté de ma petite Miss de Lune ! Avec mon aide aussi je l'avoue…_

_Règlement des vieilles plumes branlantes:_

_1- Un temps imparti pour écrire la fiction : 45 minutes._  
_2- Un nombre de mots minimum et un autre maximum : de 200 à 1000 mots_  
_3- L'univers dans lequel les personnages évoluent est libre de choix : Harry Potter_  
_4- Un thème à chaque fois : Ici le thème n°2 - étoiles_  
_5- Règle spéciale: utiliser les cinq mots suivants: miauler, flacon, rengaine, niquedouille, avidité._

_Trois participantes __**: Milju**__, __**Miss de Lune**__ et __**Mlle Eléa**_  
_Voilà ma version béta readée comme toujours par ma petite Mil' ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas…_

**La jalousie brille sous les étoiles**

Une chanson tourne dans ma tête ce soir comme une** rengaine**_. « L'amour brille sous les étoiles, d'une étrange lueur… »_ C'est la chanson qui correspond le mieux à la scène qui se déroule devant moi. C'est ça de passer sa vie dans une famille d'origine moldue, j'y ai appris des chansons tout à fait inutile. En même temps, la famille dans laquelle je vis est accroc aux Disney. Surtout ma maîtresse Hermione, c'est la pire de la famille ! Elle regarde très souvent le roi lion. Et là, je me sens comme Timon et Poumba. Ma maîtresse est en train de roucouler avec son rouquin… Ron qu'il s'appelle mais pour moi, il restera le rouquin… Pourtant, j'ai essayé de lui dire qu'il n'était pas pour elle et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle reste avec moi… Mais non, c'est comme si quelqu'un avait versé un **flacon** d'une potion qui lui aurait fait perdre l'esprit dans son jus de citrouille du matin, peut-être un filtre d'amour… Mais, je ne sentais aucune trace de potion ou sortilèges type confusion. Ma maîtresse était juste amoureuse.  
Je suis triste qu'elle ne m'écoute plus… Il m'a volé la complicité que j'avais avec elle. Il n'y en a plus que pour Ronron… Je trouve que ce surnom lui va bien aussi… Maintenant, c'est lui qui a le droit aux caresses…  
Mais je continuerai à la surveiller. Même le soir quand, sous les étoiles, elle essaie de manger la bouche de son rouquin avec **avidité.** Je suis son compagnon, et en plus je suis à demi flaireur. On ne peut pas me tromper et une chose est sûre, Hermione et ce rouquin ne sont pas faits pour vivre ensemble. Il est digne de confiance mais ils sont trop différents. Lui qui veut bouger et vivre dans l'action, elle qui veut apprendre plein de chose… Lui qui veut une famille nombreuse comme celle de ses parents, elle qui veut une petite famille voir même pas d'enfants. Non vraiment, ils n'étaient pas fait pour vivre ensemble. Mais, **niquedouille**… Oui niquedouille, je sais que c'est vieillot au possible mais c'est l'expression préférée du père de ma maîtresse. Peut-être parce qu'il est fan du capitaine Haddock… Je ne sais pas. Je dis ça comme ça mais je n'ai jamais lu un seul Tintin c'est Hermione qui dit ça ! Ma petite Hermione à qui je n'arrêtais pas de **miauler** « Pas lui! Tout mais pas lui »… Mais, disais-je, elle ne comprend pas le chat et elle a du prendre mes miaulements pour un encouragement vu comment elle a réagi…  
Là, ils sont l'un dans les bras de l'autre en train de regarder le reflet des étoiles dans le lac de Poudlard… Ils sont mignons quand même mais j'ai comme l'impression que le rouquin regarde plus les étoiles qui brillent dans les yeux de ma maîtresse qu'autre chose ! Tiens d'ailleurs, ils se sont remis à se manger la bouche… C'est une chose que je ne comprendrais jamais chez les humains… Tiens, mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont en train de faire là ? Pourquoi le rouquin a allongé ma maîtresse sur le sol ? Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Et maintenant il y a des vêtements qui volent… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Qu'est ce que le rouquin est en train de lui faire ? Et voilà qu'elle crie maintenant ! Non vraiment, je ne peux pas lui laisser faire ça ! Puis, je comprends que ces cris ne sont pas des cris de douleurs… Jamais, je ne l'ai entendu crier comme ça de bonheur, foi de Pattenrond… Il a gagné… Je m'éloigne donc à pattes de velours. Mais petit rouquin, ne crois pas que je vais arrêter de vous surveiller ! Et si tu lui fais du mal, je reviendrai car le chat est le meilleur ami de l'homme !  
La rengaine revient à mes oreilles mais les paroles ont changé et je comprends…  
_« La jalousie brille sous les étoiles, d'une étrange lueur… »_

_Voilà ! Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Moi perso, je suis comme Pattenrond, je n'aime pas trop Ron… Mais pas pour la même raison. Lui, il est juste très jaloux de Ron… Pas bien ça Pattenrond… Et je te rappelle que toi aussi tu es roux … No comment !_  
_Allez laisser moi une petite review en cliquant sur le bouton en dessous. Il n'est pas dangereux, ne mord pas, n'empoisonne pas la personne qui clique dessus ni ne fait pas sortir un poignard de l'écran… Voilà ! _  
_Bisous à tous et à bientôt pour un autre défi des vieilles plumes branlantes !_


End file.
